Conclave:Synoid Heliocor
The Synoid Heliocor is the Syndicate variant of the Heliocor, unique to Cephalon Suda. In addition to its ability to scan targets it kills into the Codex, this Synoid version also creates a friendly Specter of an enemy it kills with a channeled strike, so long as said enemy's Codex entry is complete. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against shields. *High attack speed. Second highest of hammer type weapons. *High channeling damage. *Stance slot has polarity, matches stance. *High status chance. *Channeled kills create friendly Specter ally. Disadvantages: * Low and damage – less effective against armor and flesh. Comparisons: Acquisition *The Synoid Heliocor can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Genius with Cephalon Suda, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Synoid Heliocor cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Genius rank. *Syndicate weapons can also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. *Players must reach Mastery Rank 9 or higher to acquire Synoid Heliocor from any source, either by trading or through the Syndicates themselves. Notes *Codex Scanners and/or Synthesis Scanners must have available charges in order for the Synoid Heliocor to perform a scan. *On killing an enemy with a channeled attack, the Synoid Heliocor will create a Specter of the slain enemy, which lasts for 30 seconds (indicated by a Cephalon Suda symbol on the HUD). This effect only affects enemies whose Codex entries have been completed. **Only one Specter at a time can be active. If another channeled kill is performed while a Specter is already active, the kill will not create a Specter. **The specter can be told to wait by performing a context action when near them. **Specters cannot be created from Eximus enemies or hit squads from enemy syndicates, or Corpus Bursa units. **Specters cannot be made from Nullifiers unless their bubble is down at the time of the killing channeled blow. ***Since channeled melee attacks and Specters are not Warframe abilities, it is unknown why this mechanic is nullified. **Specters cannot be created from Wild enemies (Desert Skates, Feral Kubrow and Feral Kavats). **Upon expiring, the specter will dissolve in a particle effect. Tips *Try to kill enemies that have high benefits. On Infested Defense missions for example, killing an Ancient Healer who is near the defense objective then telling the specter to wait will greatly reduce the damage the objective takes. * / combo still works well with the weapon, as the crit chance is easily increased to high levels. Trivia *This is the third melee weapon with a boosted base channeling damage multiplier of 1.8x, coming after Furax Wraith and Fragor Prime. Bugs *Allies that are spawned by specters (such as Drahks from a specter Drahk Master) will not currently vanish, and will stay alive until killed. This is most likely a bug, and also applies to allies spawned from other types of specter and temporary allies, such as Nekros' Shadows and Nyx's Mind Control targets. *Specters will not vanish if the player is using Titania's Razorwing when the timer expires. Any new specter created after the timer expires will replace the current specter. *Specters made from Nullifiers are dangerous, as standing inside the bubble when they die will cause your Warframe powers to be disabled until you die. The same goes for Comba enemies. Media SudaScanHammer.png|Synoid Heliocor in Codex. Creating Choas With Synoid Heliocor!!! Warframe Synoid Heliocor Discussion & Setup Patch History *Fixed the Synoid Heliocor hologram not displaying the Cephalon Suda symbol. }} See Also *Heliocor, the standard version from Cephalon Simaris. it:Synoid Heliocor